Cautiva del Amor
by Antoniette Lamperouge
Summary: Hermione Granger, una joven de fuerte carácter, pero muy protegida, soñaba con tener una vida llena de aventuras...y cuando su padre le reveló un sorprendente secreto, aprovechó la oportunidad que se lee presentaba; sin embargo, en un encuentro de medianoche con el poderoso Draco Malfoy, descubrió el precio a pagar por proteger el honor de su familia...
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes del universo Harry Potter pertenecen a la maravillosa JKR y la historia pertenece a Rosemary Rogers, con el mismo título. Yo solo la he adaptado para poder disfrutar de ella con una de las parejas que me hubiese gustado fuera Real.**

 **Está historia es un Dramione, es decir, Draco x Hermione**

 **Es clasificación M, por lo tanto habrán escenas subidas de tono bastante detalladas a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Uno

Era una noche francamente desapacible. Aunque la lluvia que había estado cayendo sobre Kent durante los dos últimos días había ido amainando hasta cesar por fin, el aire aún estaba cargado de humedad y una capa de niebla cubría los pueblos y las fincas.

Sí, era una noche desapacible… al menos, para la gente honrada, porque era perfecta para los ladrones, los canallas y los villanos.

Al entrar dolorido en su modesta casa y dejar a un lado la capa roja y el sombrero, Wendell Granger tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que debería de haber sabido que el magistrado estaría alerta en una noche así. Los caminos lodosos y la espesa niebla entorpecían el paso de cualquier carruaje, por muy suntuoso que fuera, y unas presas tan fáciles resultarían demasiado tentadoras para cualquier salteador de caminos.

Sobre todo para el célebre Granuja de Knightsbridge.

Wendell fue a la cocina, y después de sentarse en una silla frente al fuego le echó una mirada a su hombro ensangrentado y maldijo su propia estupidez. Con casi cuarenta años, ya debería saber que el el hombre que subestimaba a su enemigo podía acabar muerto.

El anterior magistrado había sido un gañán dispuesto a hacer la vista gorda por la cantidad adecuada, pero Viktor Krum era muy diferente y en menos de un mes había dejado claro que con él no funcionaban los sobornos, la intimidación ni las amenazas directas. Nada podía doblegar su sentido del deber, ni su determinación por hacer que la ley del rey se cumpliera.

Pero lo peor del caso era que aquel tipo tenía una capacidad endemoniada para pensar como un criminal.

Con aquel tiempo lluvioso, cualquier otro magistrado habría supuesto que los bandidos estarían bebiendo cerveza en la posada, o calentitos entre los brazos de una ramera;sin embargo, Krum se había dado cuenta de que el Granuja aprovecharía los caminos embarrados y la niebla para salir a cazar.

Maldito entrometido.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó por voluntad propia en el rostro curtido de Wendell. A pesar del dolor del hombro y de lo espinoso de la situación, lo cierto era que sentía una cierta admiración por el tenaz magistrado.

Desde que había dejado la marina, apenas había encontrado oponentes dignos contra los que poder medirse. Algunas de sus víctimas habían contratado a detectives para que le siguieran la pista, y algunos de los aristócratas de la zona, hartos de que elegantes invitados acabaran desvalijados al viajar por Knightsbridge, incluso habían recurrido a la milicia, pero nadie había estado a su altura hasta aquel momento. Aquel condenado magistrado se había ganado su respeto.

Su absurda digresión se cortó en seco cuando un criado de semblante severo entró en la cocina y se sobresaltó al verlo allí. Hagrid había trabajado como mayordomo en algunas de las mansiones más distinguidas de Londres, y quizás seguiría haciéndolo si no se hubiera descubierto que había falsificado la firma de su señor en una serie de talones bancarios. El hecho de que no hubiera usado el dinero para llenarse los bolsillos, sino para ayudar a un orfanato que luchaba por salir adelante, había carecido de importancia para las autoridades, y después de declararlo culpable le habían condenado a permanecer recluido en las colonias penales.

Hagrid había saltado por la borda del navío que lo llevaba hacia su prisión, y él o había rescatado del agua casi muerto.

De aquello ya hacía veinte años, y nunca se había arrepentido de aquel acto impulsivo. Hagrid le había demostrado con creces su lealtad inquebrantable, y además le había enseñado los bueno modales necesarios para poder pasar por un verdadero caballero.

Aunque a pesar de la elegante imagen que mostraba al exterior seguía siendo un granuja, y sabía que el único culpable de eso era él mismo.

Al ver que tenía la camisa empapada de sangre, Hagrid se apresuró a acercarse a él.

-¡Buen Dios! Señor, le han herido.

-Eso parece, Hagrid.

-Dios sabe cuántas veces se lo he advertido. Un hombre de su edad tendría que estar sentado junto al fuego, y no correteando por el campo como si fuera un mozalbete. Estaba claro que iba a pasar algo tarde o temprano. Supongo que ese engendro del demonio que según usted es un caballo lo ha tirado al suelo, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no me tirado, insolente. No soy ni un vejestorio ni un jovenzuelo incapaz de controlar su propio caballo, por muy endemoniado que sea

-Entonces, ¿qué...?- Hagrid se inclinó un poco para ver mejor la herida, y se quedó de me aspen, le han disparado.

-Sé, eso me había parecido a mí- Wendell se quitó la camisa con una maldición ahogada, y la tiró junto a la chimenea-. Maldito Voldemort y su dichosa panda de conservadores, les encanta arruinar a los ciudadanos a base de impuestos y entonces se sorprenden de que la gente tenga que recurrir al crimen para subsistir.

-¿Voldemort le ha disparado?

Wendell soltó una carcajada seca y carente de humor.

-No, simplón. Ha sido el magistrado.

-Ah... claro- Hagrid sacó un trapo de un cajón, y volvió a su lado-. Bueno, vamos a echar un vistazo.

Cuando el criado apretó el trapo contra la herida, Wendell inhaló con brusquedad.

-Ten cuidado, Hagrid. Duele como un condenado.

Hagrid hizo caso omiso de sus protestas, y siguió limpiándole la herida.

-La bala sólo le ha rozado, alabado sea Nuestro Señor. Aunque la herida es bastante profunda, y va a necesitar algunos puntos- Hagrid retrocedió un paso, y se las ingenió para mirar a su señor con una expresión aún más seria que de costumbre.

-Me lo temía- dijo Wendell con resignación. No era su primera herida y sin duda tampoco sería la última, pero resultaba un fastidio-. No te quedes ahí como un pasmarote, Hagrid. Ve por el hilo la aguja...ah, y trae también el brandy. Si voy a tener que aguantar que me cures con esas manazas que tienes, será mejor que esté medio inconsciente.

Hagrid alzó las manos de golpe, y empezó a retroceder apresuradamente.

-Dios me libre. Soy un criado, no un matasanos. Si necesita que alguien le cosa, llame al viejo Slughorn.

-¿Para que le cuente a todo el mundo lo de la herida en cuanto beba un trago de más?, no seas más tonto de lo necesario.

-¿Qué más da lo que diga Slughorn?, nadie le presta atención cuando está borracho.

-Te aseguro que al magistrado le interesará mucho cualquier información sobre un hombre herido, porque sabe que ha conseguido alcanzar al Granuja de Knightsbridge- Wendell hizo una mueca al pensar en lo estúpido que había sido.- Ponme la soga ya si quieres, para ahorrar tiempo.

Hagrid permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, y finalmente se dio cuenta de lo peligrosa de la situación.

-Por todos los diablos, ya sabía yo que ese tipo sería un incordio. Es impropio de un caballero meter las narices en los asuntos ajenos.

A pesar del dolor del hombro, Wendell esbozó una sonrisa al oír el tono de indignación de su criado.

-Mi querido Hagrid, me parece que él considera que es su deber meter la nariz en todos los asuntos que le conciernen a esta zona.

-Sin duda quiere darse a conocer en Londres, y le da igual a cuántos tipos decentes tenga que colgar para conseguirlo.

-O tipos indecentes.

Hagrid soltó un bufido mientras tiraba el trapo ensangrentado a un pila con agua. Era un hombre simple, que tenía su propia noción de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, y jamás vería a su señor como un infame criminal.

Con cierta ironía, Wendell se dijo que era una pena que no todo el mundo se mostrara tan indiferente ante sus más que cuestionables acciones.

-El viejo Dumbledore sí que era un magistrado de verdad, un hombre que sabía realizar sus funciones- dijo el criado.

-Y que tenía la decencia de aceptar un amistoso soborno cuando se lo ofrecían- bromeó Wendell.

-Sí, era un tipo sensato.

-Pero tenía una lamentable inclinación por la ginebra barata y las rameras, y eso lo mandó a la tumba antes de tiempo- Wendell sacudió la cabeza, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca cuando una punzada de dolor le recorrió el hombro-. Que lamentemos su pérdida no cambia el hecho de que nuestra misión de ha vuelto bastante más peligrosa, viejo amigo.

-A lo mejor debería quedarse en casa y no llamar la atención durante una temporada.

Wendell intentó ponerse un poco más cómodo en la silla de madera. Lo único que quería era un baño caliente y una cama mullida, pero sabía que antes tenía que ocuparse de la herida. Y para eso tenía que convencer al testarudo de su criado de que se pusiera manos a la obra.

-No te preocupes, Hagrid. Por culpa de esta dichosa herida, voya a tener que estar inactivo días, puede que incluso semanas. Y deja ya de perder el tiempo, no pienso desangrarme hasta morir porque eres demasiado delicado para pincharme con una aguja.

-No pienso hacerlo, señor.

-De acuerdo, entonces dame la condenada aguja y lo haré yo mismo- le espetó Wendell, cada vez más impaciente.

-¿Queréis que os ayude?

Los dos hombres se tensaron al oír la suave voz femenina. Wendell cerró los ojos por un segundo, y se se preguntó por qué se había levantado de la cama aquella mañana. El cielo plomizo y el aire frío deberían haberlo convencido de que lo mejor era cubrirse la cabeza con la manta y dar el día por perdido.

Como no podía escapar de lo inevitable, volvió la cabeza poco a poco para mirar a su pequeña, que estaba observándolo desde la puerta de la cocina.

No tuvo más remedio que corregirse a sí mismo a regañadientes. Su Hermione ya no era una pequeña, porque se las había ingeniado para convertirse en una mujer mientras estaba en el condenado convento francés en el que había sido educada.

Sí, su única hija era una mujer de una belleza notable, y eso era algo que no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Aunque había sido un tipo atractivo en sus tiempos y su esposa, que había fallecido años atrás, había sido un doncella guapa, nada había hecho sospechar que llegarían a crear una... obra de arte.

Ésa era la única descripción posible para la joven mujer que tenía ante sus ojos.

Bañada por la luz de las velas, su belleza era luminosa. Su piel de marfil resplandecía con un brillo perlado, y sus ojos almendrados ligeramente rasgados estaban enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas que le conferían un seductor aire de misterio. Tenían la nariz delicada y respingona que contrastaba con su boca plena y carnosa, culminando con delicadas pecas sobre su nariz y mejillas ideadas para llamar la atención de los hombres.

En aquel momento, su rostro aún parecía somnoliento, sus densos rizos color ámbar estaban recogidos en una sencilla trenza que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, y llevaba una bata un poco raída que cubría su cuerpo esbelto de pies a cabeza. Lo normal sería que pareciera un niña desaliñada, pero lo cierto era que estaba tan radiante y bella como un ángel.

Le había roto el corazón tener que mandarla lejos a los doce años, pero su difunta esposa deseaba que estudiara en el mismo convento donde ella había estado. Separarse de Hermione la había supuesto un sacrificio insoportable, aunque no podía negar en el fondo había sentido cierto alivio al alejarla de allí.

Ya que aquella época su belleza empezaba a despuntar, y él sabía que los nobles de la zona no tardarían en volver sus miradas lujuriosas hacia ella. La cercanía de un bocado tan delicioso habría sido una tentación irresistible para ellos, y sin duda habrían intentado seducirla a toda costa.

Sí, lo mejor había sido que estuviera fuera del alcance de los peligros del mundo, pero, tras su regreso, las viejas preocupaciones habían dado paso a otras nuevas.

A pesar de que Hermione había adquirido la madura sofisticación que le permitía saber eludir una seducción, carecía de la dote y de los contactos necesarios para que un caballero se planteara darle un puesto permanente en su vida; ademá, aquella nueva elegancia que la caracterizaba impedía que encajara entre los granjeros y los comerciantes. No alcanzaba a encontrar su sitio en la comunidad, y no tenía ni madre ni hermanas que pudieran hacerle compañía.

Wendell soltó un profundo suspiro, y alargó la mano hacia ella.

-Bueno, supongo que era inevitable que todo este jaleo te despertara, cariño. Anda ven.

Hermione se acercó a él, y frunció el ceño al vero bien.

-Estas herido.

-Sí, ésa parece ser la opinión general. Hagrid, sírveme un brandy y ve a ocuparte de mi caballo.

-Gracias a Dios- murmuró el criado. Se apresuró a sacar una botella de licor y un vaso de un armario, y se volvió hacia la puerta en cuanto los dejó sobre la mesa.

-Hagrid- le dijo Wendell con voz suave.

-¿Qué?

-Asegúrate de que no quede ningún rastro del trabajo de esta noche. Seguro en los próximos días habrá quien se interese por nuestra cuadra.

-Por supuesto. La dejaré tan limpia, que el magistrado no encontrará ni excrementos de ratón.

-¿El magistrado?- dijo Hermione, cuando Hagrid salió de la cocina y cerró la puerta.

-Me temo que es una historia larga y tediosa.

-De hecho, sospecho que será fascinante.

-Puede, pero por el momento preferiría que fueras por hilo y aguja para coser a tu pobre padre- Wendell se aferró con fuerza a la silla cuando lo asaltó una nueva oleada de dolor, y finalmente añadió-: A menos que quieras quedarte ahí mientras me desangro, claro.

Hermione lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos, y asintió al ver la tensión de su rostro y el sudor que le cubría la piel.

-De acuerdo, padre.

Wendell se sintió aliviado al ver que salía de la habitación y volvía después con un hilo y aguja. Su hija nunca había sido una persona aprensiva; de hecho, siempre había tenido más empuje y más agallas que los muchachos de la zona. Era capaz de subir cualquier árbol, de saltar de cualquier tejado, de atravesar a nado cualquier lago que se le pusiera por delante. Y también tenía la clase de aguda inteligencia que conducía de forma irremediable a algunas preguntas indiscretas.

Ella lo arrancó de golpe de sus divagaciones al verter una buena cantidad de brandy sobre la herida.

-¡Dios mío! Es...es una herida de bala, padre.

Wendell soltó un gruñido mientras el licor actuaba en la herida.

-¿Qué sabes tú de heridas de bala, cariño?

Hermione se colocó tras su hombro, y empezó a cosecharlo con cuidado.

-Padre, quiero saber lo que ha pasado.

-Siempre has sido demasiado curiosa. Los asuntos de un caballero no siempre son adecuados para los oídos de una mujer.

-¿Desde cuándo te muestras tan considerado con mi sensibilidad femenina? De niña crecí rodeada de marineros borrachos que me contaban historias que habrían ruborizado al sinvergüenza más descarado, y tú me enseñaste a cabalgar y a disparar.

Wendell tuvo que admitir que aquello era cierto. Siempre había estado rodeado de tipos curtidos que no se andaban con contemplaciones, y en demasiadas ocasiones había tratado a su hija como si fuera un pilluelo, en vez de una joven bien educada.

Se había sentido mucho más cómodo fingiendo que ella era un hijo, porque no había tenido ni idea de cómo criar a una hija; al fin y al cabo, eran extrañas y misteriosas criaturas que ningún hombre podría llegar a comprender jamás.

-Pero ya has dejado de ser una niña, cariño- murmuró, con cierto pesar-. Eso es algo que ni siquiera tu pobre padre puede seguir negando. Te has convertido en una dama preciosa que debería estar en elegantes salones, y no viviendo entre marineros en una casa ruinosa.

A pesar de que su hija siguió cosiéndole la herida como si nada, Wendell notó que se tensaba un poco, como si sus palabras las hubieran afectado de verdad.

-Supongo que es una idea preciosa, pero como mis invitaciones para acudir a esos elegantes salones parecen perderse por el camino, seguiré siendo lo que soy: una Cenicienta.

-¿Una cenicienta?

-Sí, es la protagonista de un cuento francés que trata de una tontorrona que sueña con vestidos bonitos y con un apuesto príncipe.

Wendell inhaló entre dientes mientras la aguja le penetraba la piel.

-¿Por qué es una tontorrona por soñar con esas cosas?

Tras un instante de silencio, Hermione suspiró y le dijo:

-Porque se trata de un sueño imposible, y soy lo bastante sensata como para no perder el tiempo anhelando lo que no puedo tener.

Esta vez, Wendell sintió que la aguja había dado de lleno en su corazón, y se volvió a mirar a su hija.

-Hermione...

-No, padre. No importa, de verdad- con una sonrisa que se reflejó en sus ojos oscuros añadió-: Anda, deja de intentar distraerme y cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

Wendell se volvió de nuevo hacia el fuego. Maldición, había sido necio de creer que podría mantener su ocupación en secreto delante de las narices de hija. Ella ya no era una cría a la que podía distraer con facilidad, sino una mujer dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de conseguir lo que se proponía.

Con un suspiro de añoranza, pensó en lo mucho que se parecía a su madre.

-Supongo que vas a darme la lata hasta que te cuente la sórdida verdad, ¿no?

-Yo nunca me rebajaría a "dar la lata", pero me gustaría recordarte que estoy realizando una delicada intervención quirúrgica, y no me gustaría cometer un error.

-Por el amor de Dios, no puedes amenazar a tu propio padre. Es una indecencia- Wendell dio un respingo cuando ella dio un ligero tirón con el hilo-. Maldición.

-¿Vas a contármelo?

Esperó hasta cortó el hilo y le vendó la herida con eficacia y calma y entonces claudicó a regañadientes. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?, no iba a darse por satisfecha hasta que le hubiera sacado hasta el último sórdido detalle.

-De acuerdo, te lo contaré, pero esta noche no. Estoy cansado, y necesito un baño caliente y un buena cama. Hablaremos por la mañana.

Ella se colocó delante de él, y lo miró con expresión seria

-¿Me das tu palabra?,¿me contarás la verdad?

-Sí, te doy mi palabra.

* * *

 **Y así comienza la primera entrega de la historia "Cautiva del Amor". Espero que les parezca llamativa y sus comentarios sobre la impresión que tengan de ella. Personalmente es una historia que me agrada mucho como se va desarrollando, ojalá y a ustedes también.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer hasta este punto.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes del universo Harry Potter pertenecen a la maravillosa JKR y la historia pertenece a Rosemary Rogers, con el mismo título. Yo solo la he adaptado para poder disfrutar de ella con una de las parejas que me hubiese gustado fuera Real.**

 **Está historia es un Dramione, es decir, Draco x Hermione**

 **Es clasificación M, por lo tanto habrán escenas subidas de tono bastante detalladas a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Dos

Hermione ya estaba levantada y vestida con un sencillo vestido azul poco después de que saliera el sol. No era algo inusual en ella, ya que durante los últimos siete años había vivido en un convento donde no se admitían ni la pereza ni la falta de moderación, y había tenido que levantarse antes de que amaneciera casi a diario para las plegarias matutinas.

A pesar de que ya no tenía que ceñirse a un horario estricto, le resultaba imposible holgazanear en la cama hasta tarde. Estaba muy de moda recostarse sobre docenas de almohadas y tomar chocolate caliente, pero su temperamento inquieto le impedía perder el tiempo de forma tan tediosa.

Además, el chocolate hacía que le saliera sarpullido.

Hermione esbozó un sonrisa al salir de su dormitorio y echar a andar por el pasillo. Sí, le gustaba levantarse temprano, pero el problema era que no sabía qué hacer con todo el tiempo que tenía en sus manos.

Aunque su padre no poseía una fortuna, podía permitirse emplear a un número suficiente de criados que se ocupaban de todas las tareas de la casa; además, como ella apenas conocía a la gente de por allí ni tenía amistades en la sona, nunca tenía compromisos urgentes.

A menudo paseaba por el campo sin rumbo fijo, preguntándose si alguna vez llegaría a sentirse en casa.

Hermione se obligó a apartar a un lado la persistente frustración que la había importunado desde que había vuelto a Inglaterra, porque aquella mañana tenía que centrarse en asuntos más importantes.

Al llegar al dormitorio de su padre, abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró sin hacer ruido. Tal y como esperaba, aún estaba acostado, pero no estaba solo. Junto a la cama había una mujer alta y austera, más atractiva que guapa, con el pelo castaño recogido en un firme moño.

Cuando su madre había muerto dieciséis años atrás, la señora McGonagall se había hecho cargo del cuidado de la casa en calidad de ama de llaves. Era viuda, y había sabido darles apoyo y consuelo. A lo largo de los años había llegado a ser miembro más de la familia junto con Hagrid y Lupin, el mozo de cuadra, y Hermione estaba convencida de que la casa estaría sumida en el caos de no ser por su imperiosa presencia.

Se acercó a la cama de cuatro columnas que abarcaba gran parte de la reducida habitación. Un armario y una pequeña mesa con una palanga completaban el mobiliario, las paredes estaban desnudas, y las cortinas color burdeos, bastante desgastadas. Aunque la habitación no tenía un aspecto descuidado, era obvio que hacía muchos años que carecía de los toques más delicados que podía aportar una mujer.

-¿Cómo está?- le preguntó al ama de llaves con voz queda.

La señora McGonagall chasqueó la lengua, y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Tiene un poco de fiebre, pero no quiere que llamemos al médico. Es un necio testarudo- a pesar de sus ásperas palabras, la preocupación que nublaba su expresión era obvia-. Por ahora, sólo podemos mantener la herida limpia y rezar.

Hermione esbozó un sonrisa al mirar a su padre. Sé, era un testarudo y en ocasiones un necio, pero lo quería más que a nada en el mundo.

-Gracias, señora McGonagall.

Wendell abrió los ojos, y las miró con indignación.

-No hace falta que susurréis junto a mi cama como si ya fuera un cadáver, no tengo intención de estirar la pata aún- se volvió ceñudo hacia el ama de llaves, y añadió-: Y puedes quedarte con tus plegarias, vieja exagerada. Dios y yo tenemos nuestro propio acuerdo, y no hace falta que interfieras.

En vez de ofenderse por le reprimenda, la señora McGonagall soltó un bufido burlón y se llevó las manos a las caderas. Los dos discutían y bromeaban como un matrimonio que llevara junto muchos años, y Hermione ya era lo bastante madura como para notar la íntima familiaridad que existía entre ellos. Era algo que no la molestaba; de hecho, se alegraba que su padre no estuviera solo, y en el fondo tenía que admitir que incluso lo envidiaba un poco.

-Sí, claro, un acuerdo- dijo el ama de llaves-. Baila con el diablo sin pensar en las consecuencias. pero algún día...

-Ya basta, mujer. Tus sermones son tedioso cuando he tomado un trago, pero me resultan casi insoportables estando sobrio. Venga, vete ya.

La señora McGonagall fue hacia la puerta con paso firme, y al salir la cerró con tanta fuerza, que Hermione sonrió.

-Sabes que te es completamente leal, ¿verdad?- le dijo a su padre, a modo de suave reprimenda.

-Claro que lo sé, ¿por qué otra razón iba a tener cerca a una vieja arpía como ella?

-Eres un canalla desvergonzado. ¿Cómo estás?

Su padre sacudió la cabeza. Su pelo oscuro y canoso le llegaba casi a la altura de los hombros.

-Más débil de lo que quería admitir.

Hermione se inclinó y apartó con cuidado la venda para poder ver la herida. La zona que rodeaba los puntos estaba enrojecida, pero no había ningún signo visible de infección; aun así, no era un simple rasguño que pudiera tomarse a la ligera, ya que una herida mal tratada podía desembocar en una tragedia.

-Tienes un poco de fiebre, así que debemos llamar al médico.

Tras un breve silencio, su padre suspiró y le dijo:

-No cielo. No podemos hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque el magistrado está buscando a un bandido al que consiguió herir anoche, y piensa colgarlo en la horca más cercana si lo encuentra.

-¿Por qué crees que va a confundirte con un bandido?- le preguntó Hermione con perplejidad.

-Porque lo soy.

La sencillez con la que lo dijo, carente de excusas y con una naturalidad total, la dejó atónita.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-No, Hermione- su padre respiró hondo antes de añadir-: Soy el Granuja de Knightsbridge.

-¿El Granuja de Knightsbridge?

-Sí, un salteador de caminos profesional.

Hermione se apartó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana, de donde se veían los amplios pastos típicos de la campiña de Kent y un lago rodeado de árboles; sin embargo, en aquella ocasión no sintió placer alguno al contemplar aquel idílico paisaje, ni al ver como la luz otoñal bañaba la cuadra y las pequeñas edificaciones exteriores.

Era comprensible, teniendo en cuneta que su padre acababa de revelarle que era el famoso rufián cuyo nombre estaba en boca de todos los habitantes de Knightsbridge.

-No lo entiendo- dijo al fin. Fue hasta el armario con nerviosismo, y regresó de nuevo a la ventana.

-Es comprensible.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?, ¿acaso estamos en la ruina?

-Siéntate, me estás mareando yendo de un lado a otro.

-No puedo pensar estando sentada- Hermione frunció el ceño, mientras intentaba pensar en cómo podía salvarlos de aquella situación tan terrible-. Tendremos que vender las joyas de mamá, claro. Supongo que conseguiremos una buena suma por ella en Londres. Y podríamos aceptar algún huésped, en la buhardilla hay espacio suficiente para dos...

-Hermione, te aseguro que tales sacrificios son innecesarios- la interrumpió su padre con firmeza.

-Son más que necesarios- Hermione volvió a acercarse a la cama, y miró ceñuda aquel rostro tan querido-. No voy a permitir que sigas arriesgando la vida, encontraremos otra forma de salir adelante.

-Hermione, por favor, escúchame- le dijo su padre, con una sonrisa cargada de afecto.

-¿Qué?

-No tenemos problemas de dinero. Aunque carecemos de la fortuna de algunos, gozamos de una posición acomodada.

Hermione apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, porque saber que gozaban de una situación tan buena no la reconfortaba lo más mínimo. Su padre se dedicaba a corretear por el campo arriesgando su reputación y su vida, y actuaba como s fuera algo carente de importancia.

-Entonces...¿por qué?

Él la tomó de la mano, y la miró con una expresión sorprendentemente seria.

-Porque nuestros vecinos no son tan afortunados como nosotros, cariño. El rey y sus amigotes han vaciado las arcas a la ligera, y se niegan a cumplir con la responsabilidad que tienen respecto a los soldados y a las viudas que dependen de sus anualidades prometidas- la súbita tensión de sus dedos evidenció la furia que ardía en su corazón-. Muchos hombres orgullosos tienen que mendigar por las calles, y muchas mujeres se han visto obligadas a algo aún peor, para poder tener un techo bajo el que cobijarse. Y en cuanto al orfanato de la zona... está en tan mal estado, que no tardará en convertirse en un montón de escombros si alguien no lo remedia.

El pánico que había amenazado con sofocarla empezó a desvanecerse. Estaba tan preocupada como antes, pero empezaba a entender las razones que explicaban el comportamiento de su padre.

Bajo su duro exterior había un corazón tierno, y una necesidad imperiosa de proteger a lo más débiles. Era algo que definía a un verdadero caballero mucho más que un mero título o un enorme patrimonio.

-Así que decidiste hacer de Robin Hood, ¿no?

-Algo así.

-Y supongo que Hagrid es tu Pequeño Juan, y la señora McGonagall y Lupin tu banda de rufianes ¿verda?

Su padre esbozó una sonrisa.

-Todos conocen mi identidad secreta, pero no les pido que colaboren conmigo. Jamás permitiría que se arriesgaran así.

-¿Pero estás dispuesto a arriesgarte tú?- le preguntó ella, con una mezcla de afecto y de exasperación.

-Te aseguro que no corro ningún riesgo, cariño.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada elocuente a su hombro herido, y enarcó una ceja antes de decir:

-Sí, ya lo veo.

Él tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco ante la obvia falsedad de sus propias palabras.

-Bueno, la verdad es que normalmente no corro demasiado riesgo. Lo de anoche fue una torpeza mía que no volverá a repetirse.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo- Hermione alzó la mano de su padre, y la apretó contra su propia mejilla-. Padre, de verdad que admiro lo que intentas hacer, pero es demasiado peligroso. Anoche podrían haberte capturado, podrías haber muerto.

-No digas tonterías- protestó él, con voz gruñona-. Fue sólo un rasguño, y te prometo que no volveré a subestimar al nuevo magistrado. Es un tipo listo que siempre aparece en el sitio menos oportuno, pero no volverá a pillarme desprevenido. De ahora en adelante pienso ser el depredador de este juguetito, y no la presa.

Hermione le soltó la mano, y retrocedió un paso.

-Por el amor de Dios, padre, esto no es un juego.

-Claro que lo es- sus ojos tenían un brillo de... entusiasmo, como si disfrutara de su infame trabajo-. Es un juego de ingenio que me ha mantenido más que entretenido, y que por encima de todo ha contribuido a que nuestros vecinos tengan un techo y comida. No tienen a nadie más, Hermione. ¿Quieres que yo también los abandone?

-Claro que no.

A pesar de había pasado los últimos siete años en Francia, aquella pequeña comunidad siempre sería su hogar, y era incapaz de permanecer de brazos cruzados y ver sufrir a sus vecinos sin hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlos. Además, tenía que admitir que se sentía muy orgullosa de la valiente cruzada que había emprendido su padre para salvarlos de la ruina.

Aun así, no podía evitar tener miedo por él. Ya había perdido a su madre, y no soportaría que él también la dejara. Si estaba decidido a continuar con sus andanzas, iba a tener que ser más cuidadoso.

Hermione abrió la boca para exigirle que prometiera que no correría riesgos innecesarios, pero la interrumpió el sonido de los cascos de un caballo. Se apresuró a ir a la ventana, y le encogió el corazón al ver quién era el jinete que se acercaba.

-Dios mio...

-¿Quién es?- le preguntó su padre, mientras se incorporaba con dificultad en la cama.

Ella se volvió lentamente hacia él, lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y le dijo:

-El magistrado.

* * *

 **Chanchanchan... El magistrado he ido a ver a Wendell, ¿Acaso habrá llegado la hora del Granuja de Knightsbridge?**

 **Espero sus comentarios, positivos o negativos.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer hasta este punto.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes del universo Harry Potter pertenecen a la maravillosa JKR y la historia pertenece a Rosemary Rogers, con el mismo título. Solo yo la he adaptado párrafo Poder Disfrutar de ella con Una de las parejas que me hubiese gustado Fuera real.**

 **Esta historia es un Dramione, es decir, Draco x Hermione**

 **Es Clasificación M, por lo tanto habrán escenas subidas de tono bastante detalladas a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Tres

-Maldición- Wendell luchó por apartar las pesadas mantas que lo cubrían-. Llama a Hagrid, dile Que lo entretenga hasta que me vista.

-¿Acaso has perdido el juicio? - Hermione se acercó a la cama, y lo obligó a volver a recostarse contra las almohadas. El hecho de que se diera por vencido con un pequeño gemido evidenció lo débil que estaba-. No vas a levantarte de esta cama.

La frustracion de su padre se reflejo en su rostro curtido.

-Tengo que hacerlo, el magistrado ya sospecha algo.

-Que sospeche lo que quiera.

-Hermione, me sacará de aquí con grilletes si descubre que estoy herido.

Hermione se apretó las manos contra el estómago. No podía permitir que la arrastrara el pánico, la vida de su padre estaba en Juego.

-No te preocupes, padre- hizo acopio de valor, y añadió con firmeza-. Yo me ocuparé del magistrado.

-Ni hablar, no quiero que te involucres en esto.

-Ya lo estoy, ás, no estás en las condiciones de detenerme. Quédate aquí sin hacer ruido, volveré lo antes posible.

-Hermione, no lo hagas, te lo ruego.

Ella fue Hacia la puerta sin hacer caso de su súplica. Su padre estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por lo que él consideraba que correcto era lo, y ella no podía ser menos.

-0-

Viktor Krum no era un hombre modesto.

Aunque era hijo de un sencillo vicario, había tenido la suerte de recibir una buena educación y de aprender los buenos modales dignos de un caballero. Todo eso, combinado con su inteligencia innata y con su ambición por alcanzar el éxito, le había proporcionado una existencia acomodada.

Sin embargo, su buena situación no bastaba para satisfacerlo. Había ido a Londres decidido a hacerse un nombre en el Ministerio del Interior hasta llegar a obtener un puesto en la Cámara de los Comunes, y el hecho de que estuviera resultándole más difícil de lo que esperaba no había conseguido desmoralizarlo; sin embargo, se había dado cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo para llamar la atención de sus superiores, y por eso se había esforzado por conseguir el puesto de magistrado de aquella zona.

Y también por eso estaba en ese momento en aquel acogedor salón, esperando a Wendell Granger.

Al oír el sonido de pisadas, se volvió hacia la puerta y se alisó el sencillo abrigo rojo que llevaba. Siempre procuraba vestir con un sobria simplicidad que armonizaba con su cuerpo musculoso y sus facciones atractivas, ya que revelaba que se era un hombre acomodado pero sin delirios de grandeza.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, tuvo que luchar por ocultar su sorpresa al ver que un delicado ángel ambarino entraba en la habitación. Había visto a la señorita Granger en el pueblo, por supuesto. Cada vez que ella ponía un pie en High Streer, todos los hombres que se encontraban cerca dejaban sus quehaceres y se quedaban mirándola.

ÉL incluido.

Aunque sabía que jamás podría aspirar a capturar un bocado tan exquisito, era lo bastante hombre como para disfrutar de la fantasía.

La señorita Granger se acercó con su elegancia innata, y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa que pareció iluminar la habitación. Resultaba un poco extraño que los ricos y los poderosos solieran tener hijos paliduchos y mediocres, mientras que los granujas fueran capaces de crear seres con una belleza tan deslumbrante.

Sin duda ésa era una de las razones por las que la alta sociedad se mantenía tan apartada de la chusma. ¿Que insípida debutante podría compararse con aquella mujer?

La señorita Granger se detuvo, y lo saludó con reverencia una pequeña.

-Buenos días, señor Krum. Qué sorpresa tan agradable.

Viktor respondió con una inclinación mientras su mente se ajustaba con rapidez a aquel encuentro inesperado. Era obvio que la presencia de aquella mujer en el salón no era casual.

-Espero no haberla importunado con mi inesperada visita, señorita Granger.

-En absoluto; de hecho, la mañana estaba siendo bastante aburrida, y estaba deseando tener alguna distracción.

Viktor no dejó engañar por la expresión inocente de sus ojos almendrados. Aquella mujer podía tener a todos los hombres del condado en su perta con el más mínimo aliento.

-Le he pedido a la señora McGonagall que nos sirva el té, ¿quiere sentarse?

-Es usted muy amable, pero la verdad es que he venido a hablar con su padre.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel conmigo, señor Krum?

-¿Disculpe?

Ella volvió a ofrecerle su deslumbrante sonrisa, y Viktor empezó a sospechar que era un gesto deliberado.

-Estaba satisfaciendo mi vanidad creyendo que había venido desde el pueblo con el propósito de visitarme, pero en realidad ha venido a ver a mi padre. Resulta desmoralizador.

-Señorita Granger, no hay hombre en todo el condado que no esté dispuesto a recorrer mucho más que ocho kilómetros con tal de recibir el privilegio de su sonrisa, y estoy seguro de que usted lo sabe. Su regreso a Knightsbridge ha creado más revuelo que los rumores que apuntan a la posible llegada del ferrocarril a nuestra pequeña comunidad.

-Qué gentil por su parte- ella le indicó el sofá. y añadió-: ¿Seguro que no quiere sentarse?

-No, gracias- Viktor era lo bastante perspicaz como para saber que no debía relajarse demasiado en presencia de aquella mujer, ya que podía cautivarlo a la más mínima oportunidad.

Ella fue a sentarse en el asiento de la ventana, y ladeó un poco la cabeza al mirarlo de nuevo.

-Tengo entendido que lleva poco tiempo en Knightsbridge.

-sí, vine hace tres meses. Antes residía en Londres.

-Ah- ella frunció la nariz, y añadió-: Lo lamento.

-¿Por qué?

-Debió de hacer algo terrible para que lo enviaran a un lugar tan remoto y aburrido.

Viktor soltó una pequeña carcajada, porque al parecer aquélla era opinión que compartía casi toda la comunidad.

-De hecho, fui yo quien pidió que me enviaran aquí.

-¿Por qué? Es mi hogar, pero me cuesta creer que alguien quiera vivir aquí...sobre todo un caballero atractivo y ambicioso que podría estar disfrutando de Londres.

Viktor no pudo evitar sentir un chispazo cálido en el estómago, porque aquella mujer era una hechicera nata.

-Knightsbridge tiene algo lo que Londres carece.

-¿De qué se trata?

-De hecho, son dos cosas. La primera es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

-¿Y la segunda?

-El Granuja de Knightsbridge.

Ella parpadeó, como si sus palabras la hubieran tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Se refiere al salteador de caminos?

-Sí.

-¿Es que en Londres no hay criminales?

-Allí nunca faltan, pero ninguno de ellos tiene la reputación del Granuja.

Viktor la observó con atención. Sospechaba de Wendell Granger desde el momento que había llegado a Knightsbridge, pero por desgracia tener sospechas era muy distinto a tener pruebas; sin embargo, desde la noche anterior tenía la esperanza de que la búsqueda estuviera llegando a su fin... y ni siquiera aquel ángel iba a poder interponerse en su camino.

-Supongo que habrá oído historias sobre ese maleante atrevido, ¿verdad?

-¿Y quién no? Aunque no creo ni una palabra. Ningún hombre podría aparecer y desaparecer como el humo, ni conducir milicias enteras hacia las ciénegas, ni cautivar a las damas para que ellas mismas le ofrezcan sus joyas y se nieguen a darles su descripción a las autoridades. Tendría que tratarse de un ser mágico con poderes sobrenaturales.

-Es indudable que los rumores han exagerado las hazañas del bandido, pero ha demostrado ser un granuja delo más astuto que ha burlado a todos los oficiales que lo han perseguido. Sólo podrá atraparlo un hombre que lo supere en astucia.

-Creo que empiezo a entenderlo- le dijo ella, mientras se levantaba poco a poco-. Quiere cimentar su reputación siendo el que lleve a la horca al Granuja, ¿verdad?

A Viktor le sorprendió su perspicacia. Era obvio que se trataba de una mujer peligrosa, y también que estaba intentando distraerlo. La cuestión era...¿por qué?

-A pesar de lo mucho que estoy disfrutando de su compañía, tengo muchas tareas pendientes y debo hablar con su padre. ¿Sería tan amable de pedirle que viniera?

-Me temo que eso no es posible, señor Krum- le contestó ella, con una sonrisa-. Mi padre no está en casa.

Viktor se tensó, y todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta.

-¿Y podría saber cuándo va a volver?

-Dentro de unos días. Tenía que atender varios asuntos en la ciudad- con una mirada cargada de de inocencia, añadió-: Sin duda me contó todos los tediosos detalles, pero debo confesarle que apenas le presté atención. No me interesan los asuntos de negocios.

-¿Está en Londres?

-Sí.

Viktor apretó las manos. Había apostado su mejor alfiler de corbata a que estaba mintiéndole, pero ambos sabían que no podía acusarla abiertamente. Y, por desgracia, también poco podía insistir en registrar la casa en busca de aquel bribón traidor.

-¿Cuántos días exactamente?

-Prometió regresar antes de una semana, pero como tiende a ser bastante impulsivo, es posible que algo le llame la atención y que decida quedarse más tiempo del previsto.

-¿Y la ha dejado aquí sola?

La sonrisa de ella permaneció inalterable.

-Por supuesto que no. Tanto Hagrid como Lupin están aquí, además de señora McGonagall.

-Resulta extraño que no se haya llevado a su hija, y tampoco su montura predilecta.

Viktor permitió que su perspicacia saliera a la luz. El hecho de que la señorita Granger pareciera tan decidida a impedir que viera a su padre confirmaba que aquel hombre era el Granuja de Knightsbridge.

Ella se acercó a la chimenea para enderezar una vela que había en la repisa. A pesar de que su rostro permanecía sereno, Viktor se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco tensa. Era obvio que no estaba tan tranquila como quería hacerle creer.

-Como no tenemos casa en la ciudad, habría tenido que permanecer en un hotel mientras él se ocupaba de sus asuntos, y en lo que respecta a su caballo... ha preferido utilizar la posta- de repente, se volvió a mirarlo con expresión suspicaz-. ¿A qué se deben tantas preguntas?

Viktor se planteó por un instante hablar abiertamente y provocar una confrontación directa, porque era sorprendente lo a menudo que la gente revelaba sus secretos por culpa de los nervios; sin embargo, optó por no hacerlo. Aquella joven tenía la compostura de una mujer con doble de edad, y ni la presión ni la intimidación iban a lograr que traicionara a su padre.

Iba a tener que seguir teniendo paciencia, pero tarde o temprano acabaría atrapando a Wendell Granger. Era algo tan inevitable como el amanecer.

-Soy un hombre curioso por naturaleza.

-Entonces, acertó al elegir su profesión.

-Sí- al darse cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada más de momento, hizo una ligera reverencia-. No voy a entretenerla más. Por favor, dígale a su padre que he venido a verlo.

-Le aseguro que se lo diré en cuanto regrese.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Ambos sabían que la batalla entre ellos no había hecho más que empezar.

-Que tenga un buen día, señorita Granger.

-Buen día.

Hermione respiró hondo cuando su visitante se fue. Sabía que sus esfuerzos habían en vano, ya que a pesar de que el magistrado parecía un hombre educado y sencillo, sus oscuros ojos tenían un brillo acerado y en su rostro se había reflejado la suspicacia que sentía.

El señor Krum estaba convencido que su padre era el Granuja de Knightsbridge, y al decirle que se había ido a Londres sólo había logrado confirmar sus sospechas. De repente, se preguntó cuánto tardaría en ir a la posada para confirmar que su padre había utilizado la posta para ir a Londres, o enviar a alguien que comprobara si estaba en algún hotel de la ciudad. Seguro que uno o dos días como mucho, y entonces volvería e insistiría en verlo.

Dios del cielo, tenía que hacer algo para distraerlo, algo que le hiciera dudar de la culpabilidad de su padre.

Empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro del salón, y se detuvo en seco cuando la asaltó una inspiración súbita.

¡Por supuesto!

Era un plan atrevido y alocado además de peligroso, pero podría ser justo lo que necesitaba. Y ella era la mujer perfecta para conseguir una hazaña tan descabellada.

* * *

 **¿Qué será lo que Hermione tiene planeado para confundir al magistrado? ¿Resultará o se meterá en más problemas?**

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

 **-Sí, es verdad- Draco estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que el carruaje había aminorado la marcha y estaba deteniéndose-. ¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?- abrió la ventanilla de golpe y alzó la mirada para asegurarse que su cochero no se hubiera herido, pero entornó sus ojos grises al ver la difusa figura de un jinete con su montura en medio del camino-. Maldición- volvió a meter la cabeza, y metió la mano en el bolsillo para tocar la pistola que siempre llevaba.**

 **-¿Tenemos problemas?- Blaise se puso alerta en cuanto notó la súbita tensión de su amigo.**

 **-Parece que vamos a conocer al bandido de la zona.**

 **-Perfecto un poco de diversión- Blaise esbozó una sonrisa.**

 **La actitud sanguinaria de su amigo hizo que Draco soltara una pequeña carcajada.**

 **-Blaise, contrólate. No lo quiero muerto... al menos, de momento.**

 **Lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar, este último mes estuvo lleno de pruebas y trabajos, pero salí de vacaciones y podré actualizar más seguido. Espero se motiven a dejar algún comentario.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes del universo Harry Potter pertenecen a la maravillosa JKR y la historia pertenece a Rosemary Rogers, con el mismo título. Solo la he adaptado para poder Disfrutar de ella con una de las parejas que me hubiese gustado fuera real.**

 **Esta historia es un Dramione, es decir, Draco x Hermione**

 **Es Clasificación M, por lo tanto habrán escenas subidas de tono bastante detalladas a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Cuatro

 _Dos meses después_

La pequeña posada cercana al cruce de caminos debía de ser el orgullo de los habitantes de la zona, ya que tenía un sólido letrero de madera con el nombre del establecimiento, King´s Arms, y un tejado de paja que protegía del frío aire nocturno. Incluso había un amplio patio junto a la cuadra, aunque estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve.

Draco Malfoy lo observó todo desde la comodidad de su carruaje, y no se sintió demasiado impresionado. Había viajado mucho, así que se sabía de antemano que en aquel sitio sólo podrían ofrecerle cerveza aguada, comida hervida hasta quedar convertida en papilla, y sinfín de bichos. A pesar de lo desapacible que era la noche, estaba decidió a seguir adelante, ya que prefería su carruaje a la hospitalidad de aquel lugar.

Aquella decisión no había parecido hacerle ninguna gracia al posadero, que en aquel momento se acercaba con dificultad a través de la nieve. Al llegar al carruaje, abrió la puerta y le entrego un jarra humeante con la sidra caliente que había pedido.

-Aquí tiene, señor- el hombre lo miró con una sonrisa lisonjera en su cara oronda, y añadió-: No hay nada como un poco de sidra caliente en una noche fría.

Draco se echó hacia atrás, y su rostro austero reflejo desagrado. El posadero apestaba a tabaco rancio y a cebolla.

-Eso es todo.

El hombre no hizo caso de la gélida despedida, y carraspeó un poco mientras recorría con una mirada ávida el abrigo de corte impecable de Draco y sus botas lustrosas. Sus ojos se detuvieron por un segundo en el anillo de sello de oro que llevaba en uno de los dedos antes de volver a mirarlo a la cara.

-Es una noche horrible, y me temo que va a empeorar aún más- el hombre se pasó los dedos regordetes por su pelo canoso y bastante escaso-. La cocinera dice que siente el olor de la nieve en el aire, así que no tardará en caer. Nunca se equivoca.

Draco enarcó las cejas, que eran tan rubias como su pelo. Era consciente de que aquel necio estaba intentando asustarlo para que pasara la noche en la posada.

-¿Está diciéndome que su cocinera es bruja?- le pregunto con voz baja y aterciopelada que sólo tenía un ligero acento.

-No, claro que no. señor. Sólo tiene una buena nariz para el tiempo.

-¿Como un perro de caza?

-Es algo muy natural, se lo aseguro.

-A mí no me lo parece - Draco apuró la sidra. Los posos estaban un poco amargos, pero al menos había proporcionado algo de calor-. De hecho, creo que es de lo más antinatural.

-Bueno, en fin...- el posadero se aclaró la garganta-. Es inofensiva, y prepara un pastel de carne que se deshace en la boca. Es justo lo que se necesita en una noche tan fría como ésta.

-Detesto el pastel de carne- le dijo Draco, mientras le devolvía la jarra vacía-. Y antes de que empiece a aburrirme con lo deliciosa que es su sopa de rabo de buey y lo perfecta que es su cerveza, deje que le asegure que nada podría convencerme de que pasara una noche bajo su techo.

El hombre se ruborizó, herido en su orgullo.

-Señor, debo protestar...

-Lo que debe hacer es cerrar la puerta para que el frío no siga entrando en el carruaje- le espetó Draco, en un tono que no admitía réplica alguna-. Estoy cansado de su parloteo, váyase.

-Como dese- el hombre empezó a retroceder tras hacer una rígida reverencia, y justo entonces una corpulent y oscura figura pasó por su lado, entró en el vehículo y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Draco permaneció en silencio mientras su compañero se acomodaba delante de él en el asiento de cuero. A primera vista, podía sorprender que Blaise Zabini fuera un amigo de confianza de Draco Malfoy. Éste último era un caballero esbelto y elegante al que algunos incluso tildaría de frío y distante, que emanaba compostura y tenía un porte aristocrático; por su parte, Blaise era corpulento, tenía la tez morena de sus ancestros portugueses, y poseía un temperamento volátil y las pasiones terrenales de las que parecía carecer Draco.

A pesar de todo, entre los dos había nacido una solida amistad desde que Draco había llegado de niño a la propiedad que poseía en Madeira, destrozado tras la muerte de su madre y dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Blaise era hijo de un pescador de la zona y de una doncella inglesa que trabaja en la propiedad de la familia de Draco, y no estaba dispuesto a a dejarse intimidar por nadie, ni siquiera por un aristócrata.

Draco había acabado recibiendo una buena tunda pero ante el asombro de todos, no había permitido que castigaran a Blaise; de hecho, había empezado a sentir un respeto reticente por el pilluelo sin modales que prefería la picota a que le ganaran.

Su amistad había florecido a pesar de la disparidad de sus posiciones sociales, y no había nadie en quien Draco confiara más. Por eso había insistido en que Blaise lo acompañara a Inglaterra.

-Ya veo que no tienes fe en la extraordinaria nariz de la cocinera- comentó Blaise; obviamente había escuchado entre las sombras su conversación con el posadero.

-Vaya con necio ridículo- Draco se recostó en el asiento, y se tapó bien con su abrigo. Había olvidado lo fría y sombría que podía llegar a ser Inglaterra en noviembre-. Como si no estuviera claro que lo que quería era que pasara la noche en su cochambrosa posada.

Blaise sonrió mientras se pasada las manos por su largo pelo negro, que se le había despeinado con el viento.

-Es comprensible. El hombre está recluido en este lugar tan tedioso, con la sola compañía de vacas y de insulsos. ¿Cuántas veces crees que llega a su humilde establecimiento un caballero tan elegante como tú?, sin duda ya estaba planeando llamar al pregonero del pueblo para que informara a todo el mundo de que te has parado a tomar una sidra. Imagina lo mucho que habría fanfarroneado si hubieras dormido en una de sus camas.

-¿Junto con las chinches y los ratones?- Draco se estremeció-. No, gracias.

-Hemos dormido en peores condiciones.

Aquello era cierto. A lo largo de los años, los dos habían dormido en cobertizos, en campos, y hasta en las oscuras celdas de una prisión brasileña en una ocasión que jamás olvidarían.

-Sólo cuando se me promete una fortuna suficiente para que merezca la pena, y nunca cuando me veo obligado a soportar a un tipo tan horrible. ¿Qué te han dicho en la cuadra?

-Que no ha pasado ningún forastero por aquí en dos semanas.

Draco se tragó una imprecación. A pesar de habría sido mucho esperar tropezar sin más con el sinvergüenza al que buscaba, no tener ni la más mínima idea de su paradero estaba agotando la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-No me extraña que el posadero estuviera tan ansioso por conseguir mi dinero- miró por la ventanilla helada, y le preguntó a su amigo-: ¿A qué distancia estamos de Londres?

-A unos cincuenta kilómetros, y muchos de los caminos son impracticables.

-Maldición. Si queremos tener un techo decente sobre nuestras cabezas antes de que termine la noche, vamos a tener que arriesgarnos a tomar la vía principal- Draco hizo una mueca. Llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en climas cálidos, y el aire invernal parecía ensañarse con él-. A estas horas estará poco transitada.

-Sí, sobre todo porque la cocinera ha olido la nieve en el aire.

-Dile a Filch que tome la ruta principal, antes de que te deje a merced de los lugareños.

Blaise levantó la trampilla del techo del carruaje, y le comunicó la orden al cochero antes de volver a sentarse con una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto su dentadura perfecta.

-No me importaría quedarme una o dos horas por aquí, una de las camareras de la posada no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Seguro que ayudaría a un hombre entrar en calor en una noche tan fría.

El carruaje se puso en marcha, y empezó a ganar velocidad en cuanto salió a la ruta principal. Draco sacudió la cabeza, y se resignó a soportar una noche gélida e incómoda.

-Por el mor de Dios, ¿esque no piensas en otra cosa?- le preguntó a su amigo.

-Ése es tu problema, Malfoy- le contestó Blaise, con una carcajada.

-¿Cuál?,¿que no me acuesto con todas las mujeres que se lanzan a mis pies?

-Que no te acuestas con ninguna de las mujeres que se lanzan a tus pies. No me extraña que seas tan adusto y malhumorado, un hombre necesita el consuelo de unos brazos cálidos para mantener el entusiasmo.

Draco sonrió al oír aquella familiar reprimenda. A diferencia de Blaise, él no necesitaba tener a una mujer distinta en su cama cada noche. No era ni un santo ni un eunuco, por supuesto. Se había acostado con las mujeres más hermosas, competentes y elegantes de toda Europa, pero sus aventuras siempre eran discretas y se conducían con la misma precisión fría que dominaba toda su vida.

La mera idea de un revolcón apresurado con una moza de taberna hacía que se estremeciera de repugnancia.

-¿Quieres decirme algo en concreto, Blaise?

Su amigo se recostó con indolencia en el asiento, y se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo que hay que disfrutar de la vida.

-La disfrutaría más si mi hermano no estuviera consumiéndose en la cárcel de Newgate.

El rostro moreno de Blaise se nubló ante la mera mención del hermano pequeño de Draco. No era de extrañar, porque consideraba a Abraxas un petimetre frívolo cuya única ocupación consistía en malgastar la fortuna de Draco, y sentía por él un desprecio que apenas podía ocultar.

Por desgracia, Blaise no se equivocaba en mucho. Abraxas tenía treinta años, sólo uno menos que Draco, pero como su padre lo había mimado hasta la saciedad, había acabado convirtiéndose en un hombre sin carácter y de vida disoluta al que sólo le importaba su propio placer.

-Abraxas siempre está metido en algún lío, y tú no dejas de acudir al rescate- le dijo Blaise con sequedad.

-Hasta el momento, sus líos tenían que ver con acreedores, hijos ilegítimo y maridos cornudos, no con traición. Es posible que en esta ocasión ni siquera yo pueda ayudarlo.

-Encontrarás la forma de hacerlo; al fin y al cabo, por una vez no es culpable.

-Claro que que no es culpable, pero ¿cómo vamos a probar su inocencia?- Draco apretó los puños al imaginarse a su hermano encerrado en una celda infestada de ratas, y rodeado de asesinos y lunáticos. A pesar de todos sus pecados, ni siquiera Abraxas se merecía un destino tan cruel- Por Dios, las autoridades deben de estar compuestas por majaderos inútiles si creen que mi hermano es capaz de maquinar un plan así. Al muy necio sólo le preocupan el corte de su abrigo, acostarse con su última amante, y pagar enormes sumas de dinero por lo que cualquiera con el más mínimo gusto por el arte consideraría basura sin valor alguno. No tiene capacidad suficiente para meterse en política.

-El rey tampoco es el hombre más brillante del país.

 **-** Sí, es verdad- Draco estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que el carruaje había aminorado la marcha y estaba deteniéndose-. ¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?- abrió la ventanilla de golpe y alzó la mirada para asegurarse que su cochero no se hubiera herido, pero entornó sus ojos grises al ver la difusa figura de un jinete con su montura en medio del camino-. Maldición- volvió a meter la cabeza, y metió la mano en el bolsillo para tocar la pistola que siempre llevaba.

-¿Tenemos problemas?- Blaise se puso alerta en cuanto notó la súbita tensión de su amigo.

-Parece que vamos a conocer al bandido de la zona.

-Perfecto un poco de diversión- Blaise esbozó una sonrisa.

La actitud sanguinaria de su amigo hizo que Draco soltara una pequeña carcajada.

-Blaise, contrólate. No lo quiero muerto... al menos, de momento.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque seguro podrá decirnos quién ha pasado por esta ruta. Quiero interrogar a ese canalla antes de atravesarle el corazón con una bala.

Blaise soltó un suspiró de resignación, y abrió la trampilla que Draco había hecho instalar en el suelo del carruaje. Se trataba de un complemento ingenioso que les había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

Draco esperó a que su amigo saliera, consciente de que pensaba rodear al bandido para sorprenderlo por la espalda. Su misión consistía en distraer al hombre hasta que Blaise estuviera en posición.

No sacó la pistola del bolsillo, pero mantuvo un dedo en el gatillo y, cuando el carruaje se detuvo del todo, salió y avanzó hacia el tiro de caballos.

-La bolsa o la vida- le dijo el bandido al indignado cochero. pistola en mano.

Filch soltó un resoplido. No soportaba a los ladrones ni a los asesinos, y siempre estaba más que dispuesto a acabar con cualquiera de ellos.

-Apártate de mi camino, gusano patético, si no quieres que te arranque el corazón y...

-Ya basta, Filch- le dijo Draco, mientras avanzaba hacia el centro del camino.

-Por todos los diablos, soy más que capaz de vérmelas con un mequetrefe sin su ayuda.

-No lo dudo, pero no me parece justo que disfrutes de toda la diversión.

Draco mantuvo la mirada fija en el bandido, que estaba apuntándole con su pistola y montaba un tordo rodado. Se cubría con un sombrero y una capa de color rojo chillón, y había tenido el acierto de cubrirse la parte inferior de la cara; aún así, era obvio que debajo de aquel disfraz se escondía un hombre menudo y nervioso.

-No hay nada como hacer prácticas de tiro para aliviar el tedio del viaje- le dijo, con una sonrisa gélida.

-Sí, pero se le han empañado las botas, y me va a tocar a mi pasarme un montón de horas puliéndolas de nuevo- refunfuño Filch.

-Cada uno tiene que cargar con su propia cruz- le dijo Draco.

-Las de algunos son más pesadas que las de otros- rezongó el cochero.

-Ya basta- les interrumpió el bandido con voz firme mientras blandía la pistola amenazadoramente-. Levantad las manos antes de que os atraviese el corazón de un balazo.

-Por el amor de Dios- Draco soltó una carcajada, al oír el tono agudo de aquella voz-. Me parece que sólo es un niño, Filch.

-Lo bastante joven como para estar mamando aún de la teta de su madre. Vaya recibimiento que nos están dando en Inglaterra, ¿verdad?- obviamente, el cochero también le divertía la situación-. Nos está asaltando un mequetrefe inexperto.

-Tengo edad suficiente para apretar el gatillo- protestó el villano, con voz ofendida.

En ese momento, las nubes se abrieron y la luz de la luna baño los campos nevados con una niebla plateada. El aire gélido agitó ligeramente la capa roja, que pareció un río de sangre fluyendo alrededor del cuerpo esbelto del bandido.

Draco avanzó un paso de forma lenta y deliberada, sin dejar de sonreír. Sabía que Blaise avanzaba sigilosamente entre las sombras, y que Filch estaba a su espalda con una pistola cargada escondida, pero toda su atención estaba centrada en el arma que le apuntaba al corazón.

-Pero tener edad para apretar el gatillo no es lo mismo que ser capaz de hacerlo- dijo en tono burlón. Su calma era absoluta, porque se había enfrentado a situaciones peligrosas en incontables veces y mequetrefe osado no le preocupaba-. Acabar con la vida de alguien no es tarea fácil, ni siquiera si se trata de un hombre que merezca estar en la tumba.

-Quédate donde estás- le ordenó el muchacho.

Draco avanzó otro paso, ya agarró la brida del caballo del bandido.

-¿Lo ves?- estaba lo bastante cerca como para ver que aparecía un súbito temor en los ojos del joven-. No hay que vacilar. Cuando uno empieza a plantearse lo que significa matar, está perdido. Si estás decidido a asesinar a viajeros desprevenidos, debes dejarte guiar por el instinto.

-Retrocede.

-Si hubieras disparado en cuanto he aparecido, estaría muerto en el suelo y podrías vaciarme alegremente los bolsillos- Draco fingió pensar en ello por un momento-. Aunque lo más probable es que Filch ya te hubiera metido una bala en la cabeza, claro, pero...ya me entiendes.

-Te he dicho que retrocedas.

-¿O qué?

De repente, el chico cumplió con su amenaza y apretó el gatillo, y Draco se limitó a mirar a su adversario con las cejas enarcadas después de que la bala pasara junto a su cabeza sin causar daño alguno. Por Dios, aquel muchacho tenía más agallas de las que había imaginado.

-Maldición, ese sinvergüenza ha perdido el seso. Apartaos, señor, mientras le...

-Ocúpate de los caballo, Filch. Yo me ocuparé de nuestro aguerrido pilluelo- Draco miró al joven con seriedad-. Ha sido una acción osada pero estúpida, _mon enfant._ A menos que tengas a mano otra pistola cargada, claro.

El muy insensato le lanzó el arma a la cabeza, y exclamó:

-¡Maldito seas!

Draco esquivó la pistola, y le hizo un gesto a la sombra que permanecía a la espera junto al camino. El encuentro estaba resultando bastante entretenido, pero estaba a horas de camino de un baño caliente y de su brandy preferido.

-Blaise.

Su amigo saltó hacia el caballo, y antes de que el muchacho pudiera reaccionar siquiera, lo levantó de la silla y se lo cargó al hombro.

Draco volvió a agarrar las riendas antes de que caballo escapara, y sonrió al ver que su amigo luchaba por contener su fardo, que no dejaba de forcejear.

-Perdona, pero te creía capaz de controlar a un jovenzuelo. ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

-Lo que necesito es un látigo, para darle a este bribón una lección de buenos modales- refunfuñó su amigo.

-Cuando acabes de jugar con él, ¿te importaría meterlo en el carruaje?

-¿Estás seguro? Quién sabe que enfermedades tendrá un piloto mugriento como éste- Blaise le dio una palmada en el trasero a su vuelvas a darme una patada, te daré una tunda.

-No sólo voy a darte una patada, sino que voy a meterte una bala en el trasero, voy a atravesarte el corazón con una daga...voy a mataros a los dos, lo juro.

-Sí, la verdad es que es una lástima estropear el cuero con un ser tan vil- comentó Draco-. Me costó una fortuna traerlo importado de Florencia, pero no pienso helarme a la intemperie para interrogar a un insignificante criminal.

-No- el bandido intentó liberarse de la capa, que lo envolvía y le inmovilizaba los brazos-.¡No podéis hacerlo!

-Sí, claro que podemos- le espetó Blaise-. Y como no cierres la boca y te portes bien, voy a colgarte del árbol más cercano. _Capisce?_

-Espero que te rompas el condenado cuello- murmuró el joven.

-Yo en tu lugar le cortaría la lengua, sería todo un adelanto- dijo Blaise.

Draco hizo caso omiso de la exclamación ahogada de su prisionero.

-Antes quiero obtener la información que me interesa, después podrás colgarlo del árbol que más te guste.

* * *

 **Chan chan chan, Draco y Blaise son de temer jejejej.**

 **Gracias a todos quienes se han dado el tiempo de dejar un comentario, me hace muy feliz saber que la historia les ha gustado, no llevo mucho tiempo produciendo fanfics y me alegro que estar teniendo una buena acogida.**

 **K. FanNeurtex: me alegro que te haya gustado la propuesta, y por supuesto que me pasaré a leer "Más allá del tiempo"**

 **Azul: La verdad es que también pensé lo mismo cuando leí por primera vez la historia.**

 **VannyCamy: ejjeje pues para saber que si acertaste o no sigue leyendo ;)**

 **MaficisFidem: Es genial que te guste la trama, y si será muy pronto!**

 **Tonya: Gracias por tus comentarios #.#, espero no haber tardado, disfruta el pequeño avance ;)**

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

 **-¿Han pasado muchos en las últimas dos semanas?- le preguntó él, con un brillo acerado en los ojos.**

 **-Sí, un montón.**

 **-Que extraño, me han informado de que este camino lleva una semana casi impracticable, y que ha pasado poca gente.**

 **Maldición. Hermione se humedeció los labios. Habría preferido que él se echara un poco hacia atrás, porque su cercanía la distraía demasiado.**

 **-Bueno, a lo mejor no han pasado tantos forasteros como de costumbre- admitió a regañadientes.**

 **-No intentes tomarme el pelo, muchacho. Será peor para ti.¿Has visto a algún forastero en esta ruta?,¿sí o no?**

 **-A unos cuantos.**

 **-¿Alguno de ellos era francés?**

 **-La semana pasada pasó por aquí un caballero que hablaba con un acento francés.**

 **-Descríbemelo.**

 **Hermione apretó las manos en su regazo, y se preguntó si él podía oír su corazón acelerado.**

 **-Era alto y delgado, y tenía...tenía una nariz larga, y...**

 **Sus palabras se cortaron cuando él la agarró de los hombros y le dio una fuerte sacudida.**

 **-Te he advertido que no me mientas.**

 **-No, por favor...**

 **Demasiado tarde. Mientras luchaba por liberar sus brazos. Hermione notó que se le caía el sombrero, y cuando el desconocido le dio otra sacudida, su larga melena rizada brotó como un río dorado alrededor de sus hombros.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, saludos! (espero sus comentarios)**


End file.
